


Hexed Affection

by that_annoying_asian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_annoying_asian/pseuds/that_annoying_asian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl joins College François DuPont and makes herself not one, but two love triangles. She joins Ladybug and Chat Noir to fight the evil akumas and hawk moth, but will Chat's and Marinette's jealousy ruin the reputation that they originally had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

"Wow, so this is Paris." You took another whiff of the chilly night air into your stiff lungs. Your full attention was on the beautiful city lights, ranging from under your feet to the pitch black horizon. Having a seat right a top of the Eiffel Tower was probably a one in a lifetime chance to some people, but since you moved here a few days ago, you were probably going to make this a part of your daily routine.

"My new life doesn't start in another week so I might as well take a look around and get used to this place." You said.

"You should probably start with the school." Minne said. Your kwami rested on your shoulder and signed.

"You homesick already?" You teased.

She just gave another sigh.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just wonder if I'll see the others again."

"Oh yeah, you told me about them. I should be looking out for a ladybug and cat superhero, and they have miraculi too?"

"Yeah, like how I'm stored in your hair comb when you change, they have other things that can store us kwamis in."

"Are you still tired?" You asked her.

She shook her head. "We can go home now. You think you can handle the height?"

You gave a nervous chuckle. "Shit." You didn't think about it, but maybe after a couple of hours up here everyday could help you get used to it. Your special ability was flying after all.

"Okay Minne, transform me!" A yellow glow engulfed you and you had turned into Honey Bee.

"Wing expansion!" You shouted. Behind you, your small and tucked wings became larger and thicker, perfect to support your weight.

"Alright, time to go home." You said before free falling off the Eiffel Tower. You wanted to scream until your lungs burst, but you knew Minne wouldn't have it, so you tried to steer your way back to the ground without being seen nor pummeled.

Stopping 20 feet above the ground, you made your rounds around town and noticed the school, a bakery, a park and multiple apartment buildings with a larger building in front of them. You now live in said apartment building in front of what looks like a mansion.

You snuck back into your apartment room window in the third floor and transformed back into your normal clothing.

You pulled on your pajamas and went to sleep.  
_____________________________________

"2 days have passed since I've moved here, what do you think I should do other than memorize the school block yet again?" You were so bored and couldn't think of anything to do.

"Maybe next time you could help your fellow superheroes fight the akumas?"

"Minne let it go, they had it under control."

Your black and yellow stripped kwami growled.

"Alright alright, next time I'll help. But c'mon what can we do?"

Minne looked around and made her way to the window. "How about you make some friends?"

You nearly fall out of your chair. "Make friends?? A few days before school??"

"Yeah! Who knows, maybe they'll be in your class too. Also I've been wanting to look around the park and see the bakery anyway. Let's go today! You're bound to make friends there!"

You were a bit nervous, though you didn't know anyone, they knew that a new family moved in recently and you wanted to avoid the attention. But there was nothing else you could do.

"Sure." You gave in.

You pulled on your signature outfit. A red halter top stopping a few inches above your bellybutton, ripped up navy skinny jeans, a black zip up hoodie over your shirt; black combat boots that stop mid calf, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, leaving some of your bangs out to the left. Your hair was held by a yellow hairband and you placed the silver comb that stores Minne right where the pony tail starts.

"You know, for a delinquent you're pretty shy." Minne teased.

"Shut it, you."

"Have you been thinking about skipping on the first day?"

"Probably." You laughed. "Doesn't matter, let's go!"

You didn't bother telling your mom your whereabouts, all you needed was your phone, keys, and some money. You took the stairs down toward the main entrance and walked out. "You wanna get lunch?" You asked.

"The bakery remember?" Without another word you went left and kept going until you were at a building in front of your new school. You were thankful that it was Wednesday, meaning that there's a higher chance of seeing a student from school.

The bells rang as you entered the bakery called "Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie".

"Welcome!" A man with a large build and a brown mustache greeted you.

"Hello." You managed.

"Sabine! We have a customer!"

A small woman Chinese woman came out from behind the doorway behind the counter. "Welcome." She said in a smooth voice. "What would you like?"

You took a look around and couldn't help but to stare at all the appetizing pastries out on display. After another look you decided on a chocolate croissant for yourself and a milk and honey macaron for Minne. As you paid, Sabine asked," Excuse me, how old are you?"

"15." You replied.

"Oh, so is our daughter!" Sabine's husband said. "Do you know Marinette?"

"No, I had moved here a few days ago, I don't start school until next Monday." You explained.

"Well, would you like our daughter to show you around?" Without your answer he already made his way up a set of stairs. "Marinette!'

"Please excuse him, he just likes our daughter to make new friends. Have you known your way around the block already?"

"Yes, I live in the apartment buildings on down the street. But I don't mind, I'd like to meet someone new."

"Hello." A voice came from the staircase made itself down and revealed a girl your age. She had two low pigtails tied with red ribbons, a white shirt with a dark gray blazer and pink flats. You also noticed she had silver earrings and a floral pattern on her shirt.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."


	2. A New Friend?

"I heard you're new here?"

"Y-yeah, um.. Well.. I um..." Marinette caught on to your discomfort and suggested you two go to the park. She took a few more snacks and you two had left.

"When and where will you be going to school?" She asked.

You pointed to the building in front of the bakery, "That one." You replied.

"Oh my gosh that's my school!"

"At least I'll know someone nice there." You smiled. "I'll be going there Monday."

"I hope you'll have a good experience. And that we have the same class."

"I hope so, too. I'm not very good at making friends off the bat." You confessed.

"Oh? I would have thought differently." She nudged you.

"Haha, no, I have your parents to thank for that."

Her face got pink, "Haha, oh yeah that. I hope they didn't cause you trouble."

"Not at all." You two finally entered the center of the park and decided to sit a a bench together.

"May I ask why you got only 1 macaron?" Mainette eyed at your bag.

"Oh, it's for a friend at home-"

Someone broke off the end of your sentence. "Yes! Yes! Now pose near the tree! Perfect!"

You glared in the direction of the voice that rudely interrupted you. A tall man with a camera, was he even a professional? You didn't care, you were angry that your good time had stopped. You looked to Mainette to see if she was as appauled as you were, but she seemed to be googley eyed at someone...

A boy, attractive, with green eyes and messy blonde hair Was standing in front of the camera man. He wore a black shirt with 3 colorful lines on them. A white button up collared shirt that was worn over his black shirt and was folded up at the elbows. He also wore a light blue jeans and red converse. He looked a regular boy, but familiar... Oh yeah! His face is plastered throughout the entire city! And now he's having a photo shoot so casually out in the park. Not to mention his noisy photographer Was probably ruining else's time here at the park.

"Adrien..." She sighed, you snapped her back into reality. "Haha, wait, I mean-"

"You like that guy?" You asked cocking your head.

"Uh, well.. Yes." She confessed.

"Could you tell me why?" You'd rather not judge a new friend's taste before you got to know more about them.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess."

You thought that she was going to ramble on about how his looks and wealth were all that was of worth of him, but she went to a completely different route. She explained that she was in love his personality; his loneliness and his kindness, you felt like you were being described the perfect guy. But you shook yourself out of it.

"This is so odd, I haven't gone into full detail with anyone before, not even Alya. She's the only other person who knows that I like Adrien and -"

"I understand." You stopped her. There was no need to keep getting info of something that had nothing to deal with you, so you tried to change the subject. "Does he go to our school, too?"

"Yes, he's in my class and sits in front of me."

"Wow, you get to learn with a view?"

"Haha, stop it." She was too busy laughing to notice that Adrien had already seen us and made his way over.

"Hello." God voice caught you off guard. It was sultry, smooth and innocent. A lot like him.

"Oh! H-hi Adrien!" Marinette's voice was wavering.

"May I ask who's you're new friend?" He smiled at you.

"Damn you for being so attractive." You thought.

"This is (y/n), she'll be joining us at school on Monday."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Adrien held out his hand.

You did what you always did when you wanted to avoid embarrassing yourself, you played the cold card.

You leaned back in your bench and crossed your arms, eyeing him up and down. "Uh huh."

He was taken back. "Oh, I'm, uh, I'm Adrien Agreste. I just came over here to apologize if my photoshop was bothering you two."

"No, not at all! I enjoy watching you- I mean, you're great to look at-! I mean-!"

You had to save her. "She means that we're sick of seeing your face on every street corner we see."

"Yeah, I uh, get a little repulsed myself. I try to tell them to calm down with the advertisement but, heh, gotta give the people what they want right?" He was really trying to be friends with you.

"Mhmm." You looked away, still crossing your arms.

"Adrien! Your break is over! Come back here!"

"That's my cue to leave. I hope to see you around school (y/n). Bye." He gave you half a smile and jogged back to the fountain.

After he left Marinette punched you. Hard. "What was that?!" She demanded. "Why were you so mean? You were so shy a few minutes ago!"

"Marinette listen, I panicked. I'm a delinquent, that's the reason why I moved, but a boy never approached me to be friends before. It was either to armwrestle or prove that girls are weak or something. I left the last guy with a broken arm and black eye, Adrien got lucky only because he was a respectable human being."

"But then why were you nice to my parents?"

"Adults who show me respect get the same amount back. But anything higher than a stern talk to, I won't be afraid to get physical."

"I'll keep in mind not to tick you off then." She sighed the whole situation off her shoulders. "Well, would you like anything else? Any info about the town or where to get your school supplies maybe?"

"Ladybug." You said flatly.

You notice her pause. "What about her?"

"What does she do? I've heard a great deal about her, but who does she fight? What does she do?"

"Ladybug fights for justice." Marinette started. "She fights against the evil akumas, super villains who were originally people who were turned because of their negative emotions. No one really knows what releases them, but in the end Ladybug and Chat Noir always save the day." You noticed her pride in this.

"Who's Chat Noir?" You asked.

"Oh, he's her partner. They're a great team."

"So everyone in France knows about these super heroes?"

"Yep, though there's been a sighting of someone new a few days ago... We don't know if she's a runaway akuma victim, or a villain or even one of us."

"Us?" You raised a brow.

Wide eyed she saved herself. "Us, all of us! The good guys!"

"Has she been seen on tv? How do you know about her? " You changed the subject.

"Huh? Oh! I um work with- I baby sit a news reporter's kid and she gave me the deets!" Why is she so bad at lying?

"Oh, alright. I hope that she'll surface again."

You couldn't believe you forgot about your croissant, now it was cold. Marinette caught your in satisfaction, but she also noticed the time.

"Oh no! I didn't know it's already 6! I'm sorry I'm going to have to leave you now. Here, take the rest of the snacks I brought."

You gaveat her a dumbstruck look. "Why?"

"As a welcoming gift! I hope to see you Monday!" Marinette ran back to her parents' bakery.

"She's nice." Minne came out from your left jacket pocket.

"Yeah." You got up, picked up the large bag of pastries and started walking home.


	3. Come On In

"She sure was a handful." Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag as soon and they entered her room.

"Tell me about it. First, she was really nice, then she was really rude? I mean, she was still nice to me, but no one should have an attitude towards Adrien!" She fumed her way towards her bed.

"Oh Marinette, you slipped up a few times." Tikki signed.

"I know, I'm sorry. But she hasn't seen Ladybug yet. And she asked about Chat Noir, meaning she didn't know about him either."

Marinette laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. "I need to do my homework."   
_______________________

"Is my face really that annoying to look at?" The blond supermodel was so stricken with (y/n)'s words that he decided to cancel the rest of his photoshoot.

"Adrien, don't worry about what she thinks." Plagg floated around his miraculous holder.

"But I can't. The only people who don't hold me up on a pedestal are my closest friends and my dad. Though, it doesn't feel like it."

"But you know how he feels about you. You're what he takes most pride in. "

"I know, but it feels like the opposite. He's suffocating me! My pedestal is too high!" Adrien sighed and sat on a nearby bench. He glanced over towards where Marinette and (y/n) were still sitting.

"It looks like Marinette left." Plagg informed. He was right. Marinette was nowhere to be seen and (y/n) was talking tO CHLOE AND SABRINA??

"Oh no." Adrien thought. "Learning how hot tempered (y/n) could easily get and with Chloe's rudeness, it's bound to end horribly." He stood. "I should go and help them out."  
_________________________

When peeking into your bag of treats you notice two people stop in front of you. Both girls, one tall, blonde and probably rich, telling by her designer sun glasses. The other was shorter, has pink glasses and short ginger hair.

"Hey, you must be new here." The blonde said smugly.

You rolled your eyes to her obvious statement. "Yeah, how did you know? Other than seeing me for the first time."

"Don't you sass her!" The ginger pointed her finger at you.

"Sabrina, it's okay." The taller girl pushed her friend's hand down. "Anyway, I knew you were new here because why else would you be spending your time with that Marinette girl?" She snorted.

You glared at them. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, why not hang out with us instead?" Sabrina suggested. Her hands were placed on her hips but you could really tell that she's just trying to copy her friend.

"Yeah, uh, no." You said as you picked up your bag of baked goods. You were about to turn and leave when Sabrina's friend's hand gripped your shoulder.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"I said I don't want to hang out with you or your tacky yellow jacket." With that Sabrina tried to stifle her snorting but the other mean girl was furious.

"How dare you refuse the Mayor's daughter! Do you even know who I am?!"

"You just said." You looked at her unamused.

Adrien came into the conversation with a cheerful demeanor. "Hello again, (y/n)! Have you met Chloe and Sabrina?"

Your face remained bored. "Ugh if he knows them then he's just as bad." You thought. "Sadly, yes." You answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Chloe demanded.

"Yeah!" Sabrina joined in. "What's that sup-"

You shot them another glare. "It means-"

"WOAH, hey now..." Adrien broke in. "Hey Chloe," He took her by the shoulders, making her blush. "My photographer at the other side of the park. Wanna ask him if you could see my shots from today?"

Chloe's eyes had stars glittering in them. "Of course!" She totally forgot you existed and dashed toward his photographer, dragging Sabrina behind her.

"You saved me?" You asked him cautiously.

"Yeah." He replied.

"But why?" Was really the question. Why would he tell her to subtly leave? Did he know that you were planning on fist fighting the Mayor's daughter?

"That's what friends do. We save each other when we know things are gonna go badly for the other." You cocked your head and scrunched your eyebrows at him.

"Why are you confused? You've had friends before you moved here right?" He probably regretted the question after seeing how you were uncomfortable enough to not answer his question. "Wait really?"

You knew that before you were really rude to him but this was extremely sensitive. "Why are you confused?" You asked him bitterly.

"I mean, you're just so pretty." He said it like it was obvious, though he was also taken extremely off gaurd. You glared at him harder but knew your face was reddening.

"W-well I mean like not all pretty girls have lots of friends." He was looking around trying not to make eye contact after his embarrassing confession. "Like Chloe, for example! She has Sabrina, but mostly out of fear. It's a bit sad, but she seems happy." He turned in their direction.

Chloe and Sabrina were with a man who was showing them pictures, usually resulting to Chloe squealing and Sabrina occasionally nodding. She looked back in your direction and realized that you two were alone, which she wouldn't have. She quickly grabbed Sabrina and Adrien took it as his cue to start running. Apparently his cue involved you too.

You two sprinted out of the park with his hand tightly around your wrist and your other arm tightly holding the bag that Marinette gave you. You both stopped after passing the school and your apartment complex, and finally stopped in front of a large white house surrounded by gates. "This looks like it could be a fancy private library or something."

Outside the gates you caught your breath and put down the bag. "Why did we stop here?" You asked between breaths.

"This is my house." He huffed.

Currently being breathless didn't help you. "Your house?"

He looked back wearily. "We should go in." In the corner of your eye you could see Chloe and Sabrina madly dashing down the street.

"I guess I have no choice. We've got to lose them and you owe me an explanation." You pushed him toward the door and picked up your bag while Adrien rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A woman said in a flat tone.

"Haha, hello Nathalie." He waved at the camera installed inside the tall beautiful gates.

"Adrien?! Aren't you supossed to be at your photoshoot??" Nathalie sounded frantic yet firm.

"Well about that..."

"ADRIENNNNN!!" A shrill voice came from down the street.

"No time to explain, just let us in!"

"Us? Adrien, your father-"

"YesIknow-I'lldealwithhimlater-letusin!" He grabbed you by the wrist again, dragged you through the opened gates and into his beautifully structured mansion.

"Man," Adrien signed in relief. "That was close."


	4. Inside

"Adrien." A woman with black hair pulled back into a bun with tinged red bangs came from a black door from the left. She wore a red turtleneck underneath her all black business suit and glasses. She couldn't possibly be his mother could she?

"Hi Nathalie." No way he'd call his mom by her first name. He called her at the door too... What were you thinking? He's rich, of course his mansion would be chalk full of servants!

"You brought a friend home? A girl no less," She scolded him. "What were you expecting to do?"

"N-nothing!" He blushed. "She's new to the city, and Chloe was outside and-"

"Enough. I know it's bad news when Chloe is involved. You may continue your play date, but if I hear anything-"

"Nathalie!" He made wide eyes at her and his face was glowing scarlet at this point. Nathalie understood but gave a small chuckle as she made her way out of the room.

As you watched her leave, neither of you spoke. Adrien being as red as he was couldn't break the awkward situation Nathalie dropped on him. But you didn't want to stay at the entrance any longer so you decided to be the one to bring him back. "Sounds like you don't get to bring home much company."

His expression broke from thoughts of only he knows what and formed a soft scowl, as if he didn't want to get angry. "I don't."

"Seriously? I thought being super rich and a super model would make you, i don't know, super popular?" Of course you knew what Marinette had said, but you liked hearing the proof yourself.

His eyes were averted to the polished white marble that tiled his floors. "Yeah," He agreed. "But that's only outside of home." He looked a bit uneasy, making you regret pushing it. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Lets go." He headed towards the hallways; you just followed, eyeing the portrait of Adrien and his father. The look on his face sent a pang of remorse through your chest. You promised yourself that you would never make him feel remotely close to how he did in that photo.

"Here we are." Adrien opened his bedroom door to show not just a simple bedroom, but an arcade, gym and library all combined into one.

"Dude, this is so rad." You looked around, fascinated in the size as well. You've only lived in apartments all your life due to your mother always moving for her dumb jobs.

You set down your pastry bag, grabbed a few treats then held out the bag. "Want one?" You offered.

He eyed the bag and cautiously took a macron.

"C'mon, don't be shy." You shook the bag around. "You invited me into your house, well sorta, this is the least I could give back."

"In that case," He grabbed 2 eclairs and held the bag close as he sat down on his couch.

As you instigated his room further a question popped into your head. "I appreciate that you helped me before, but I still don't get it. What's the real reason you brought me here?"

It was hard to understand with his mouth half full but you were sure he said: "I told you, it's because we're friends. We had to scram cause Chloe-"

"No, we're not." Your face scrunched up just hearing that. "What made you think we were friends?" You were still inspecting his room. A rock climbing wall, basketball hoop, skating ramps and ladder to his unbelievable collection of literature.

"Well I don't know I see everyone as a friend." His shrug and small smile showed that he probably let people step on him to make sure they were happy

"Oh Adrien," You somewhat felt sorry for how nïave he could be. "You can't be friends with everybody. Some people just don't deserve your kindness."

After looking at the arcade games you looked out the windows that made up most of his wall. "You think the camera guy will be alright?" You asked.

"Who do you mean? My photographer?" You nodded as Adrien's head spun in your direction. "Why wouldn't he be?"

You turned and pointed out the window. Adrien sped toward the window, his eyes widening. "He's not alright." He tried to run but remembered that you were still there with him. "Hey (y/n), I'm sorry I get kinda scared easily whenever the akuma attacks happen. Do you mind that I head off first and Nathalie shows you out? Really? Great thanks bye."

"Rude." You thought. "Hey Minne, you think he left to watch the show up close?"

"Maybe." Your little black and yellow kwami floated around your head. "You ready to finally meet Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Maybe." You crossed your arms and looked out the window again. "I bet you're ecstatic to see your friends again."

As you watched the akumatized photographer do his evil bidding, you noticed red and black blurs closing in on him. "It's them."

"You know what, I'll just jump in whenever they need me. I could just wait here and watch, ya know?"

"C'mon (y/n)." Minne scolded.

"But I hate the way it sounds to transform, it's like I'm telling you to leave, with a bad pun included!" You whined. Her hardened stare didn't change.

"Fine, fine," You looked across the room and made sure no one was near the windows or hallway. "Minne, buzz off!"

In a blinding light, you were transformed into Honey Bee. You had blue goggles, and a small jagged black pattern atop of your chest. Your arms and legs were covered in black while your torso was covered in yellow, as was your gloves and boots that stopped 3/4ths way up to your joints. Across your waist were two black stripes to mimic a bee's pattern. Your miraculous hair comb became gold and had a visible bee on it.

It was really easy to figure out who you were, though the goggles really helped hide your eyes. But who else has your same hair style and body type? Wait, what are you saying? You're new, no one will figure you out. Other than Adrien, Marinette and those snobby girls from the park. But there's really no need to worry about your identity, no one's even after you. You smirked. "Time to kick some ass."


End file.
